1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bicycle saddles.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
A conventional bicycle saddle has thick shock absorbent padding is disposed over the entire saddle except for the bottom. Thus, the entire top surface and edges of the conventional saddle are covered in shock absorbent padding. This leads to a waste of materials and extra weight.
Furthermore, such excessively padded seats can be uncomfortable for sport riders who tend to lean forward when riding. Some of the pedaling force is absorbed by the excessive padding, with the result that this force is not properly converted to drive force, thereby wasting the energy of the rider. In situations where precise machine control is necessary, rider input is transmitted to the drivetrain at a slight delay, negatively affecting the rider's sense of direct machine control.